Hero vs Villain (Oc x Bakugo)
by WIgirl3
Summary: After running away from her abusive father Saya Todoroki finds herself back in Japan after years of surviving on her own. Though not an active member she's affiliated with the League of Villains. Things are going well for her until a group of heros begins to close in on her, among them an angry blonde man and a person she hadn't seen for 14 years.
1. Chapter 1) Backstory

Saya Todoroki.

Age : 16 in backstory, 22 in rest of story

Appearance: Average height. Athletic build but still slender. Long hair. White on top, red underneath

Eyes: grey normally, blue when quirk is activated

Power: Half hot half cold. Can use both sides for each though she uses her dominant right aside mostly when using flames. Her fire is stronger than her ice though she refuses to use it when fighting. Didn't develop quirk until 5 yrs old, 1 year after brother.

-BEGINNING OF STORY-

_Home_. Saya thought dejectedly as she looked out the window of the airplane, the wheels touching down on the runway and jolting the passengers slightly. Every year was the same - For the summer holidays the school closed their dorms so she either lived as a homeless kid or returned to the only place she had to call home. The league of villains. It'd been a few years since she'd made the return trip. Feeling the pressure building in her nose she sneezed into the crook of her elbow, the person next to her shying away slightly._ All winter I was healthy and now, when it's warm and I just want to relax in the sun I have to return to this...place. And be sick at the same time. Ugh I can feel it getting worse._

Her eyes narrowed at this thought and set to getting off the plane. As she'd left most of her belongings in her dorm room she walked past the baggage claim. Out the automatic doors and straight for the first car she went, repeating the route she was now so used to. The man outside had a sign that read 'Saya'. With a curt nod he entered into the driver's seat and she slid into the back. The smell of new leather assaulted her nose as she breathed in deeply, sneezing again, a bit of ice coming out her nose. The cab driver didn't say a thing.

Arriving at the nondescript supposedly abandoned building she got out, shouldered her backpack and walked through the door. Inside the building was dingy and ill lit, one figure standing behind the bar and one sitting on the other side. Both turned to look at her as she entered.

"Saya." The man behind the bar who looked like a person made of smoke greeted her warmly.

"Kurogiri." She smiled. "Could I get a whiskey please?" "ACHOO!" A small stream of ice came out of her left nostril, flames from her right this time._ Yup, definitely getting worse._ Wiping her nose on her sleeve she sat next to the blue haired man at the bar who was now looking at her irritably. She thought he looked more tired than usual.

"Dammit Saya." He sighed. "How are you supposed to be useful at all if you're sick? Your quirk is unstable and unreliable."

Kurogiri slid a drink to her and she took a large sip, grimacing at the taste and feeling as it slid down her throat.

"Is there some reason you need my quirk Tomura? You go and get yourself in trouble again?"

"Stupid girl." His condescending tone was annoying. "The whole reason you're back is to be of use."

"Bullshit. I'm here because my funds are almost out and our boss wanted to check my progress." She smirked and he glared at her.

"Your assessment will have to wait for the time being."

"'Cause I'm sick?"

"Because we're busy." A loud beeping started from behind the bar causing Tomura to sigh again. "That's the signal. Five minutes and they'll be here."

"Wait.. what's going on?"

"We're capturing a promising new villain."

"Why do you have to capture a villain?"

"He still needs to be convinced of the correct path to take."

Saya spit out her drink at this, sneezing her quirks at the same time.

"You're disgusting."

"And you're pathetic." She stuck her tongue out. It was weird, she realized, that he didn't retaliate how he usually would, just acted as if he didn't care. "Tomura?" She asked curiously. "Have you… finally grown up? It's weird."

"Just be quiet before I decide to kill you."

"Oh good, there you are." She smiled, taking another sip of her drink as Kurogiri used his quirk to make a warp gate. The two drank side by side for a moment in companionable silence. It was nice. Strange, but nice. A few minutes later numerous villains came tumbling out of the black hole like warp gate. Not having spent much time in Japan over the last few years Saya didn't recognize any of the newcomers but her eyes were drawn to a man with a stapled up face. For some reason he gave her a sense of dejavu. He was attractive in a weird way and in one hand he held a teenager by the neck. The boy was yelling but it didn't last long - one of the others that she didn't know put him to sleep with their quirk.

"Saya, watch this kid for a minute - I need to talk with the others."

"Why should I?"

"Oh my god, did you hear her Dabi?! She talked back to Shigaraki!" A blonde girl she didn't know cooed.

"Who cares?" The one holding the teenager asked, sounding bored as he sat the boy in a chair that she hadn't noticed previously and clipped together restraints. She looked at them curiously, noticing that his hands were bound in front of him by an odd restraint.

"Because the grownups are talking, kid." Tomura stopped the side chatter.

The two locked eyes in a glaring match.

"Saya, please." The smokey man (Kurogiri) asked, the others going to stand near Tomura Shigaraki.

"Fine, but you owe me Tomaru."

"You already owe a life debt."

"Yeah yeah, rub it in."

-Bakugo's POV-

_What the Hell's going on - Where am I?_ His eyes snapped open and he scanned the room. There was a bar on the other side of the room, all the villains who'd been at the training camp around that area.

"WHAT THE HELL LOSERS!? COME OVER HERE AND LET ME GO SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!"

None of them payed any attention but a voice from off to the other side spoke calmly.

"Shhh, keep it down dumbass."

Whipping his head towards the source of the voice he stared.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" He shouted again.

"Do you Have to shout?" She groaned.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

Despite his words he didn't speak again, instead taking a closer look at her. She was a small thing, short and maybe thinner than she should be, leaning against a wall as if she didn't give a care in the world. Her white hair fell over her average sized breasts as she tilted her head, looking at him with a 'I don't give a fuck' look. He couldn't explain it but he felt...excited. Not in a 'ready to fuck shit up kind of way' but instead thinking _'She's fucking beautiful.' No. Pull it together Bakugo._

"Who the hell are you?" He forced his voice to sound calm.

"Just your everyday villain."

"No way they'd let a kid like you work with them."

"Fuck off! I've got better control of my quirk than you could ever hope for." He smirked, knowing that he'd touched a nerve.

"Right, so that's why you're over here while they're having their meeting? No way the league of villains would let some brat join them."

"You fucker I'll show you ho-a-a- ACHOO!" A stream of fire shot from her nose, nearly missing him and he laughed.

"HAHAHAHA" That's your quirk?! Fire snot? I train against stronger opponents all the time! You wouldn't be the first hot head I'd have to fight, but you can't even use ice, just flames! Fucking loser."

With a furious look she left her position leaning against the wall, storming towards him. As she moved he noticed a dark glint under her white hair and that her eyes were glowing a bright blue. Despite the fact that he couldn't fight back he couldn't help but think how sexy she looked in that moment of rage.

"Oh she's just so cute!" One of the villains, an odd woman, gushed. "I just want to cut her!"

"That's enough." The guy with the stapled face reprimanded her. "No one touches the girl."

"Fine. Then I'll just have to cut this little boy instead."

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, CRAZY!" His attention turned to the adults.

The white haired girl seemed to stop caring about him as quickly as she'd become upset, turning and walking away as somehow he was forced once again into sleep.

-Hours Later-

Finally at the police station he sat in the room at the desk, trying to remember all the villains he'd seen. The cops had most of the pictures on a board already, only missing a few total.

"Thank you, Bakugo." The officer in charge acknowledged him while looking over the descriptions that Bakugo had written down. "Who's this? It just says girl,small, white hair.

"Yeah, she couldn't have been older than me and had white hair and could breath fire, or at least when she sneezed it came out."

"Hmm… interesting."

"What's so interesting about that?"

The cop gave a calculating look as if he wasn't sure how much he should share but said "We have no record of any children in their organization.


	2. Chapter 2) Work

_Hmph. Amateurs._ She walked calmly away from the building, her backpack full of diamonds with her sweats pressed on top muffling and hiding the stolen materials. Sirens sounded behind her but she wasn't worried. They'd never suspect her. From ahead of her more cars came, sirens blaring, but as she stepped aside they flew past. A small smirk on her face, Saya continued, pleased with her night's work.

-Police Department-

The cameras clearly captured the man stealing the diamonds. He was short and his baggy clothing hid his physique. He was dressed in black sweats along with a dark mask over his face. His hair was hidden by a black beanie. Not even his eyes were distinguishable behind his reflexive lenses but his quirk was obvious. Just by placing his hand on the security device it froze and with a punch it shattered. The same happened to the cases and registers. Everything, even the cash, was taken. This was the first time they'd seen him in action, the hidden camera finally capturing the ice thief.

"Damn that guy." The police sergeant growled. "That's the fourth one in two weeks."

"We might need to take this out of house." The second in charge mumbled.

"Yes."

-Hero Office-

The video was playing on the screen in a hero office, five heroes watching as it finished with the thief running off into the night.

"There have been three more this week. We need someone who can bring results."

Everyone started talking, debating what the best strategy was. They were all relatively new heroes. Bakugo wanted to find and pulverize, Momo thought they should lay a trap, Ochaco wanted to help but with no real plan, Midoria was in the same boat as Ochaco. Shoto Todoroki alone had remained silent.

"Come on Todoroki, what's your problem? Afraid of facing someone with similar abilities to yours?"

"No." Shoto Todoroki said darkly. "We shouldn't do anything."

"What?! You coward Todoroki!"

"WE shouldn't do anything. I'll take care of this myself."

The others knew not to push it when Todoroki got like this and shrugged, leaving the room. All except for Katsuki Bakugo.

"Get out of here Bakugo."

"Like I'd listen to you." Bakugo countered. "I'm gonna catch that fucker."

"No. You won't. He's mine."

"Don't think that you can tell me what I can and can't do!" He yelled

"I told you, back off."

"Shut it half and half. I'll catch him first."

"We'll see." Todoroki rose and left, Bakugo leaving a moment later.

-The Woods-

_Cash. That's all that matters right now._ Saya was camping, no tent or anything, just herself under the stars. It was fine though, her quirk could keep her comfortable and she was very used to this. Despite her bag full of cash and the reserves in her bank account she preferred not to be in the city where others could easily find her.

It was late, surely past midnight, when her body froze and her eyes sprung open. Without a thought she used her quirk to melt the ice around her. Standing above her was a face she hadn't seen for more than ten years. He was the same but different, his face more angular than it used to be, his body tall and muscular, though not overly so - a young man instead of a child.

"Saya." He said, his voice matching the sadness in his eyes. It was so much deeper than she remembered. "I hoped it wouldn't be you."

Letting out a sigh she leaned back on her elbows and looked up at him with a wry smile.

"I'm sorry brother. You must be sooo disappointed." She teased. He frowned down at her, not amused.

"How could you resort to something as obvious as this? They're after you now."

"No they aren't. They think I'm a guy. Hah."

"I know better."

"Yeah, but you're my big brother." He glared harder.

"Where are the diamonds?"

"Gone." Silence. "You going to turn me in? Be a dick just like dad?"

His face contorted into a grimace as she looked up with sad bright grey eyes. With a frustrated sigh he sank to the ground next to her, running a hand through his hair as he'd always used to do when trying to make a tough decision.

"You know I don't want to turn you in, but you have to stop. Haven't you done enough?" Scooting closer to him she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Shoto. I guess I can take a break for a while... if it means that much to you."

He ruffled her hair.

"You too Saya."

With a flick of a finger Shoto lit the logs on the woodpile. The happy crackling filled the surrounding area with light and warmth as they relaxed together in happy silence.

"So how'd you find me?"

"I knew what I was looking for."

"But you haven't seen me since I was a kid. What if you accused some innocent woman by accident?"

"I'd know you anywhere, no matter how old you are."

"Hmm." _You too Shoto_

"You could have called if you needed cash. I would have helped."

"No I was fine. Besides…"

"It's been how many years?" He asked sadly, understanding at least a little.

"14."

"I'm glad that you've been alright. I wondered if you were still alive."

"Sorry I left you to deal with dad on your own. I should have taken you with me."

"It's really alright. If I'd left I wouldn't be where I am now. I just wish you'd stayed as well. You'd make a great hero."

"Hah!"

The rest of the night was relaxing. The two reminisced about good times, sharing stories and asking questions while omitting the subject of their father. Saya did find out that their mother was doing slightly better - Shoto visited her on occasion. Their older siblings were doing well also...well at least the ones who were left. Around sunrise the two fell asleep around the fire. The following morning they exchanged numbers, grinned, hugged, and parted ways. It had been much too long.


End file.
